


We are dust and shadow

by djovisse



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Gen, Harm to Children, Horror Stories That Can Be Real, Investigations, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, To Be Edited, Warnings May Change
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djovisse/pseuds/djovisse
Summary: Тина Голдштейн ищет Персиваля Грейвза.Или: причина, по которой Тина уехала из Америки.(Старое название - Saving mr. Graves)





	1. Решение

Весь третий подземный этаж здания Конгресса отдан аврорам. Это, на самом деле, очень много – остальные отделы зачастую занимают едва ли три-четыре кабинета на этаже, но авроров много. Некоторые прибыли из других штатов – рабочих рук не хватает, и Пикери отзывает команды с мест. Она приказывает усилить патрули, ставит охрану у здания МАКУСА – впервые за последние несколько лет. Авроры в штатском – в не-мажеской одежде – патрулируют периметр. Тине кажется, что это запоздалые меры. Очень запоздалые. Но ее никто не спрашивает.  
В большом зале с ровными рядами столов кипит работа – кто-то ходит, бегает, кто-то кричит, постоянно снуют почтовые мыши и изредка летают совы. Тина сидит на столе – ее снова перевели в аврорат и выделили ее старое рабочее место – и раскладывает газеты. По датам.

Октябрь, ноябрь – их она откладывает в сторону. Перебирает декабрьские подшивки, находит нужную – с большой колдографией на всю первую страницу и надписью: «Гриндевальд пойман!». На колдографии – сам Гриндевальд в окружении авроров, все еще в старой одежде – одежде Персиваля Грейвза.

Тина закусывает губу и решительно откладывает газеты в сторону.

У двери кабинета президента Пикери она замирает, делая глубокий вдох перед тем как постучаться.

– Войдите. – Голос у Пикери усталый. – А, это вы, мисс Голдштейн. Вижу, вы наконец научились стучать.

Тина поднимает подбородок.

– Мадам президент, – начинает она, – я бы хотела пойти добровольцем, – на этих словах брови Пикери поднимаются, – в поисковую группу.

– В какую поисковую группу? – у Пикери подозрительно ласковый голос. Тине это очень не нравится, но она продолжает:

– Для поисков Персиваля Грейвза, мадам.

– А с чего вы взяли, мисс Голдштейн, что мы будем его искать? 

Тина замирает.

– Мне не нужен глава безопасности, который допустил Гриндевальда. 

– Но…

– Вы хотите, чтобы вас опять уволили, мисс Голдштейн?

– Нет, мадам.

– Идите. Занимайтесь _своим_ делом, и не лезьте _не в свое_ дело.

Тине хочется сказать, что в последний раз, когда она залезла не в свое дело, результаты превзошли все ожидания, но молчит.

Дойдя до своего стола, она бьет кулаком по столешнице. Кто-то оборачивается на звук, но ничего не спрашивает.

«Мне не нужен глава безопасности, который допустил Гриндевальда», передразнивает она. А кому-то не нужен Президент, который не заметил Гриндевальда под своим носом.

Тина прижимает руку к губам.

Нет, думает она, нет-нет-нет. Последнее, что тебе нужно – это чтобы тебя обвинили в заговоре против Президента Конгресса. Что тебе нужно – это найти Персиваля Грейвза.

Легче сказать, чем сделать. Никто не знает, в какой день здание Конгресса в последний раз покинул Персиваль Грейвз – и в какой день в него вошел Геллерт Гриндевальд. Тина пытается вспомнить, когда впервые заметила, что с Грейвзом что-то не так – и не может.

Потому что она, на самом деле, ничего не заметила. Когда она еще работала аврором – до понижения – Грейвз был в порядке. Вроде бы. Она видела его слишком редко, чтобы что-то заметить, все-таки рядовой аврор и директор отдела магического правопорядка – птицы слишком разного полета.

Может быть, стоит расспросить тех, кто был к нему ближе – только вот проблема в том, что Тина не знает, кому доверять. Если она начнет расспрашивать всех подряд, кто-то может сообщить Пикери, и значит, ее снова понизят в должности – или уволят. Тине этого вовсе не хочется – не только потому, что должность аврора предоставляет определенные привилегии. Она с детства хотела быть аврором, хотела помогать людям – и теперь Пикери говорит, чтобы она даже не пыталась этого делать, даже не пыталась спасти человека, который, возможно, умирает прямо сейчас.

Тина старается не думать о том, что Грейвз, быть может, уже мертв.

Гриндевальд пользовался оборотным зельем, повторяет она. Для оборотного зелья нужны волосы или ногти живого человека. Живого.

Она снова раскладывает газеты – простая, но муторная бумажная работа, которую, как она подозревает, на нее сгрузили исключительно затем, чтобы хоть чем-то ее занять. Это несправедливо – сейчас в аврорате не хватает рук, потому что слишком многие сторожат Гриндевальда; Пикери не решается оставить его без одновременного присмотра как минимум десятерых волшебников. Ее можно понять, думает Тина, но…

Закончив работу, она отправляет стопки газет по адресу: пятый этаж, архив, и открывает папку с делом – с единственным, которое ей решили доверить. Читает – воришка пробрался в комнаты миссис О’Флай (проживающей по адресу – Нью Йорк, Мюррей Хилл, 165-стрит, дом 75), разбил окно, украл принадлежащую ей вещь (статуэтка гиппогрифа, материал – бронза и серебро, вес – два фунта, приметы – отколот коготь на левой лапе) и скрылся в неизвестном направлении. Миссис О’Флай, недавно справившая девяностолетие, не сочла нужным как-то препятствовать краже (к делу прилагалась записка с ее словами – «Это дело авроров – предотвращать преступления, а не мое») и незамедлительно обратилась в аврорат.

Как всегда, думает Тина, на новичков – и неугодных – валят все простые, но нудные дела.

Когда она уже собирается уходить, к ее столу подходит Абернетти – волосы, как всегда, приглажены, и галстук снова сбился на бок.

– Тина, – говорит он. – Ты опять ввалилась к Пикери?

– Я не ввалилась, – она прижимает к груди папку с делом. – Я постучала.

– Тина. – Он подходит ближе. – Брось это.

– Что «это»?

– Не притворяйся. Не ищи Грейвза.

– Но почему? – Тина сжимает папку. – Почему?

– Ты правда считаешь, что он – тот глава Департамента, который нам нужен? Он…

– Ну и что? – Тина с силой опускает папку на стол. – Даже если он допустил, чтобы Гриндевальд получил доступ в Конгресс, это значит, что можно оставить его умирать?

– А ты не задумывалась, что он ничего не «допускал»?

– Ты подозреваешь его в сговоре с Гриндевальдом? – Тина почти шипит. – Ты в своем уме?

– Тина! 

Она опускает глаза.

 

– Не ввязывайся в это, – мягче говорит Абернетти. – Высокая политика – не для тебя.

Он уходит, и Тине хочется запустить в него чем-то тяжелым.

***

Миссис О’Флай открывает ей дверь только после третьего звонка. Она все-таки провела в дом электричество, думает Тина, с тех пор, как я была здесь в последний раз.

В дом миссис О’Флай часто забираются воришки – она не ставит защитных или сигнальных заклинаний, и у нее много безделушек, которые можно выгодно продать. Их всегда ловят – обычно в течение двух-трех дней после кражи. У мисс О’Флай есть своё фамильное проклятие. Она никогда не продает вещи и не отдает их даром – у любого, кто возьмет их в руки и увезет от мисс О’Флай слишком далеко, начинается тошнота, поднимается температура, а через несколько часов беднягу тошнит летучими мышами. Не самое приятное зрелище, но те, кто обкрадывают стариков, думает Тина, такого и заслуживают.

Миссис О’Флай стоит, опираясь на трость с бронзовым набалдашником в виде головы гиппогрифа. В ее доме они повсюду – вышиты на салфетках, изображены на картинах, стоят на полках, тумбочках, шкафах, смотрят желтыми глазами с тарелок. Даже длинное тяжелое платье мисс О’Флай, если приглядеться, тоже прячет парочку – они вышиты по краю юбки серебристым узором, свернулись на медных уголках на воротничке. Гиппогрифы, говорит миссис О’Флай, приносят счастье.

Тина не понимает, почему – самой миссис О’Флай они счастье не принесли. Ее старший сын не вернулся с войны, младший – сгинул в сельве. Муж умер незадолго до рождения второго ребенка, и старый кот миссис О’Флай уже давно спит под деревом на заднем дворе. Скоро, думает Тина, видя, как сильно дрожит рука, сжимающая трость, она тоже последует за ними.

– Вовсе незачем было так спешить, милочка, – говорит миссис О’Флай, медленно садясь на диван. Тина присаживается рядом, на самый краешек. – Будешь сливочное пиво?

– Нет, спасибо.

Ей вовсе не хочется видеть, как дрожат руки миссис О’Флай, когда та держит бокал.

– Расскажите мне, как все произошло.

Они обе знают, что подобные вопросы – лишние, потому что Тина уже была в этом доме больше шести раз – и каждый раз воры действовали по похожей схеме: посреди ночи разбивали окно камнем, брали то, что стояло поближе, и убегали. Это был самый простой и удобный – но далеко не самый прибыльный способ. Ворами, как правило, оказывались подростки или совсем опустившиеся люди, которые срочно нуждались в деньгах – любых.

Миссис О’Флай рассказывает, как проснулась посреди ночи от звона стекла – и не стала вставать с постели: «Потому что, милочка, я уже в который раз повторяю, что предотвращаете преступления вы, а не я». Утром она осмотрела комнату и поняла, что пропала статуэтка гиппогрифа – с отколотым когтем на левой лапе, которую она собиралась на днях отнести к мастеру для починки. 

Тина записывает все, что говорит миссис О’Флай, в блокнот, и встает, собираясь подняться наверх, в комнату. Миссис О’Флай неожиданно говорит:

– Тина? У тебя все в порядке? Тебя долго не было. – Она нечасто называет Тину по имени, и это отчего-то выбивает из колеи.

– Да, я… брала отпуск, – быстро отвечает Тина. – Отдыхала в… в Аризоне.

– В Аризоне? – Белесые брови миссис О’Флай приподнимаются.

– Там прекрасная природа. И люди тоже очень… очень милые.

Тина никогда не была в Аризоне – если не считать за Аризону тот странный клочок пространства в чемодане у Ньюта. От одной мысли о нем ее щеки краснеют – слегка, но миссис О'Флай, видимо, замечает и хитро улыбается. 

– Я пойду, – неловко говорит она, и выходит из гостинной.

Оказавшись в комнате на втором этаже, Тина первым делом осматривает все – и записывает в блокнот. Окно разбито, осколки валяются на полу – дует, и Тина, наскоро зарисовав комнату, восстанавливает его Репаро. Одного кусочка не хватает – на уровне глаз, почти в самой середине. Тина записывает и это тоже.

Больше ничего интересного здесь нет, и Тина решает осмотреть землю под окном.

Спускаясь по лестнице, она думает – это будет очень, очень скучное дело.


	2. Союзники

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (все еще не бечено).  
> Мне не очень нравится перевод swooping evil как "пикирующий злыдень", но за неимением другого приходится использовать его.

Миссис О’Флай спит на диванчике, откинувшись на спинку и уронив голову на грудь, и Тина укрывает ее пледом, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить. Трость она кладет рядом, чтобы та не упала. 

Тина выходит через заднюю дверь, быстро окидывает взглядом задний двор. Он пуст. Она поворачивается к дому – дикий виноград поднимается по стене, обходя окна, но он старый и сухой и вряд ли зазеленеет весной. Земля сухая, но следы все равно обнаруживаются – под окном, там, куда спрыгнул вор – два четких отпечатка ног и какие-то борозды. Тина садится на корточки, зарисовывает – с нескольких ракурсов. Пусть в департаменте подавятся этими доказательствами, думает она. Слишком много бумажной работы – и слишком мало действий тогда, когда они так нужны.

Тина замеряет длину следа складной линейкой – примерно восемь с четвертью дюймов. Это довольно мало, так что она записывает: преступник – предположительно женщина или ребенок. На ногах, предположительно, были легкие ботинки – Тина закусывает кончик карандаша – легкие ботинки из мягкой кожи, без каблука. Борозды на земле она осматривает тщательно – раньше подобных следов она не видела. Приближает растопыренные пальцы – нет, непохоже, что кто-то царапал землю. 

Разве что у этого «кого-то» были очень тонкие пальцы.

Возможно, думает Тина, он надел что-то на руки? На высоту первого этажа сложно запрыгнуть с земли, но, с другой стороны, ничего не мешает вору залезть по стене, хватаясь за побеги старого винограда – как это делали предыдущие воришки. Она пробует раздвинуть сухие ветви, но безрезультатно – слишком плотно переплелись.

Она снова рассматривает борозды – они длинные, идут параллельно друг другу; примерно три – три с половиной дюйма каждая, справа их три, слева – две. Это все не имеет никакого смысла, думает Тина и подписывает рисунок в блокноте: «Вышеописанные борозды не поддаются опознанию». Возможно, они и вовсе не относятся к делу, решает она и встает. Ей не хочется уходить, не попрощавшись, и она снова заходит в дом. Миссис О'Флай еще спит, ее голова склонилась набок – Тина, подходя ближе, замечает у нее на шее странный след. Две маленькие красные точки, словно от укуса.

– Миссис О’Флай, – Тина легонько трясет ее за плечо. – Миссис О’Флай, проснитесь.

Миссис О’Флай не просыпается – шевелит губами, вздыхает. Тина трясет чуть сильнее.

– Пожалуйста, проснитесь.

Через несколько секунд та, наконец, открывает глаза – мутные, с выцветшей, почти прозрачной, радужкой; белки – все в красной сеточке лопнувших сосудов. 

– Милочка, – говорит миссис О’Флай хриплым со сна голосом. – Ты уже закончила?

– С вами все в порядке? – спрашивает Тина. – У вас след тут, на шее.

Миссис О’Флай проводит по шее рукой – та трясется и видно, что старушка ничего не чувствует.

– Вас кто-то укусил?

О Мерлин, думает Тина, вдруг это кто-то из зверей Ньюта? Кто-то маленький – сбежал еще тогда, два дня назад, а Ньют не заметил?

– Ну что ты, милочка, я бы почувствовала. Я не совсем еще выжила из ума.

– Но…

– Все в порядке, милочка, – миссис О’Флай тянется вперед, гладит Тину по щеке дрожащей рукой. От нее пахнет травами и чем-то едва уловимым, кисловатым. – Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Тина выпрямляется.

– Нет, спасибо, миссис О’Флай. Я… я пойду.

– Надеюсь, ты поймаешь этого воришку – до тех пор, пока он окончательно не испортит мою статуэтку?

Тина знает – миссис О’Флай очень бережно относится к своим вещам.

Но почему-то упорно не ставит охранные заклятия.

Может быть, думает она, это единственное ее развлечение – когда кто-то забирается к ней в дом, крадет проклятую вещь, очередной несчастный аврор бегает по городу в поисках бедняги, которого тошнит летучими мышами и потом возвращает украденное. От этой мысли Тине становится немного не по себе и она, попрощавшись, уходит.

Уже вечереет – не совсем темно, но небо становится чище, а цвета – чуть гуще. Если она прямо сейчас пойдет в МАКУСА – пешком, потому что ее лицензия на трансгрессию истекла вчера (а бюрократическая машина Конгресса не слишком-то и тороплива, так что продлят ее в лучшем случае в конце следующей недели) – то успеет как раз к концу рабочего дня. Тина решает пойти домой – в небольшую квартирку, в которой тепло (она запахивает пальто) и где ее ждет Куини.

По пути домой она покупает хот-дог, но не ест, потому что он вдруг напоминает ей о первой встрече с Ньютом – и о Вторых Салемцах. И о событиях, которые последовали за всем этим. Тине не хочется вспоминать.

Она выкидывает хот-дог, так к нему и не притронувшись.

*

Куини шьёт новое платье – руками, видимо, чтобы хоть как-то себя занять. На плите побулькивает кастрюлька с фасолью, у камина, как всегда, сушатся вещи – и все это так привычно, так по-домашнему, что Тина расслабляется, только сейчас осознав, что все это время была напряжена.

Куини поднимает лицо, встречается взглядом с Тиной – читает, как всегда. Кожу под волосами словно кто-то щекочет, от затылка разливается тепло – Тина ощущает легилименцию именно так. Во всяком случае, когда ее читает Куини.

Она почти никогда не пыталась закрыться от сестры – почти никогда не хотела, потому что Куини была… Куини. У нее всегда находились нужные слова для ответа на то, что сама Тина чувствовала – и не всегда могла объяснить словами. С ней было легко и просто – Тине. Она знала, что другие люди – в большинстве своем – чувствовали себя рядом с Куини очень неловко.

Куини читала не только мысли. Но и глубже. Иногда – слишком глубоко. В детстве, когда у нее еще не получалось это контролировать, Куини плакала от головной боли. Тина обнимала ее, и Куини рассказывала ей о том, что она увидела, что почувствовала – как сосед, мистер Родерик, утопил котят вчера, как булочница из дома напротив засматривается на маленьких мальчиков – и что хочет с ними сделать, как люди на улице, случайные прохожие думают – о бумагах, обнаженных телах, убийстве, деньгах, щенках, расческах и обедах, и как все это давит на голову изнутри. Тина не знала, что ей сказать, и только гладила Куини по спине, а та успокаивалась – и потом говорила, что с Тиной ей лучше, чем с другими.

Родителям Куини ничего подобного не рассказывала.

Тина снимает пальто, шляпку, садится на диванчик рядом с Куини, и молча утыкается ей лицом в плечо. Куини обнимает ее, откладывая шитье в сторону. И Тина отпускает себя. 

– Спроси мисс Джейн, – говорит Куини. – Она вчера жаловалась на Пикери.

– Не считаю. Он не казался мне… да.

Тина думает – Куини отвечает. Как и всегда.

– Старший аврор.

– Нет, ей нравится мистер Грейвз.

– Я так думаю.

– Не пытайся забыть.

– Все будет хорошо.

– Ничего, – Куини хихикает. – У Абернетти снова подрались почтовые мыши.

– Конечно, хочу. Он такой один.

– И булочки.

– Завтра.

Они какое-то время еще сидят, обнявшись – потом Тина встает и идет в душ, снимая по пути одежду. Оборачиваясь, она видит, как Куини помешивает фасоль палочкой, сидя на диванчике.

*

Тина встает раньше Куини – переодевается, поправляет сбившееся одеяло на сестре, заправляет свою постель. Завтрак – горячий какао и яичница с беконом – помогает немного взбодриться. Она умывается холодной водой, чтобы проснуться окончательно, и чистит зубы, рассматривая себя в зеркало. Заправляет прядь волос за левое ухо, вспоминая теплые пальцы Ньюта, и закусывает губу.

Потому что каждый раз, когда она вспоминает Ньюта, она вспоминает и Криденса тоже. И Гриндевальда. Ей хочется об этом забыть – но Куини сказала: «не пытайся». Из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего. 

По пути в МАКУСА она делает небольшой крюк, чтобы пройти мимо церкви Второго Салема. Там, где три дня назад были одни обломки, под которыми – Тина кусает губы – лежали люди, сейчас снова стоит церковь. В дверях она замечает мисс Рэддингтон – по легенде МАКУСА, дальнюю родственницу Мэри Лу, которая приехала в Нью-Йорк, услышав о несчастье. Мисс Рэддингтон проведет под прикрытием еще два-три дня – свернет Общество, уладит дела – и исчезнет в неизвестном направлении. О Втором Салеме, надеются в Конгрессе, после этого перестанет быть слышно.

Мисс Рэддингтон практически в совершенстве владеет заклинанием модификации памяти. Собственного изобретения.

Пробираясь сквозь толпу – в здании МАКУСА и обычно довольно людно, а сейчас и подавно – Тина пригибает голову. Ей не хочется, чтобы ее увидел Абернетти или кто-то из сослуживцев – и прочитал ей очередную лекцию на тему того, что ей, Порпентине Голдштейн, категорически не стоит совать нос в чужие дела. Даже если это оборачивается поимкой Гриндевальда.

Мисс Джейн она замечает не сразу – та стоит у колонны и что-то пишет в блокнот. Тина подходит к ней, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

– Мисс Джейн, – окликает она. – Мисс Джейн, я… хотела поговорить.

Мисс Джейн поднимает голову. Ей около сорока, светлые волосы стянуты в хвост – неожиданная прическа, совсем не модная, но ей идет; на коротком курносом носу – круглые очки в золотой оправе, от уголков светло-голубых глаз расходятся морщинки. Должно быть, она часто улыбается, думает Тина. У мисс Джейн – аккуратные, чуть полноватые руки, и одевается она немного старомодно, но эта одежда, на удивление, смотрится на ней весьма гармонично.

– О чем? – а вот голос у нее резкий. Высокий.

Тина снова оглядывается. На них, кажется, никто не смотрит.

– О мистере Грейвзе, – почти шепчет она. 

Мисс Джейн поджимает пухлые губы.

– Если вас послала Пикери, то можете идти. К ней. Я уволюсь через неделю. Когда закончу дела. – Она говорит странно-отрывисто, и Тина думает – это последствие работы? Какое-то так до конча и не вылеченное проклятие? Или просто привычка?  
Мисс Джейн остается на месте, снова смотрит в блокнот, всем своим видом показывая, что Тине она не рада.

Но Тина доверяет Куини – пожалуй, иногда даже больше, чем себе, – поэтому тоже остается на месте.

– Я хочу его найти, – шепчет она. Слишком тихо – и уже готовится повторить свои слова, но мисс Джейн вскидывает голову. Смотрит на Тину – взгляд неожиданно проницательный, и Тина ежится.

– И зачем вы говорите это. Мне? – Мисс Джейн снова поджимает губы. – Идите. Ищите. Или вам что. Нужно мое позволение? Разрешаю.

– Я думала, – Тина _снова_ закусывает губу и думает – если она не откажется от этой привычки, то к концу зимы от губ мало что останется. Нужно будет купить мазь. – Что вы мне поможете. Вы ведь тоже хотите его найти.

– С чего вы взяли?

Мало кто в Конгрессе знает, что Куини – легилимент. Мисс Джейн вряд ли знает тоже, потому что не закрылась от нее. С другой стороны, думает Тина, она могла сделать это нарочно.

– Из надежного источника, – отвечает она. – Я права?

– Допустим. И?

– Пожалуйста, помогите мне, – она знает, что звучит жалко. Очень. – Я не хочу… Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то еще умер. Из-за того, что ему не помогли. – Мисс Джейн молчит, и Тина продолжает: – Мне все равно, даже если он и правда был подсобником Гриндева…

– Он не был, – обрывает мисс Джейн. – И не будет. Идите за мной.

Она разворачивается и уходит, прижимая блокнот к животу. Тина, не сразу осознав сказанное, спешит за ней, едва не потеряв из виду. Догоняет, идет – не рядом, чуть позади. Как будто они просто делят один маршрут.

У мисс Джейн оказывается свой кабинет – этажом выше кабинета Грейвза. И на два этажа выше комнаты допросов. И комнаты казней. От этого воспоминания Тина вздрагивает. От смерти – очень жуткой – ее отделял тогда только стул и полтора шага по спине пикирующего злыдня. И Ньют. Она встряхивает головой – сейчас не время. Время будет потом, когда она напишет ему письмо.

О том, что он забыл у нее под кроватью свои носки. (Они оба будут знать, что это только предлог. Но Тина не может собраться с духом и написать письмо просто так. Без предлога. Она все-таки ужасная трусиха.)

Тина заходит, закрывая за собой дверь – волшебный замок щелкает и тихо звенит. Кабинет мисс Джейн – светлый, полупустой: на немногочисленных полках стоят только сборники законов Конгресса и пара горшочков с увядшими растениями. На широком столе – только несколько папок и письменные принадлежности. Мисс Джейн садится за него, жестом приглашает Тину сесть напротив.

– Увольняюсь, – говорит она. Уезжаю в Европу. К родственникам. Пикери говорит, что такие. Как я, ей не нужны. Говорит, чтобы я замолчала. И не тревожила людей.

– “Такие, как вы”?

– Преданные Грейвзу. – Тина сжимает пальцы на сумочке. – Авроры должны быть преданы не начальству. А закону, говорит она. Ха. А вы, – мисс Джейн скрещивает руки, опирается на столешницу. – Если будете расхаживать по Конгрессу. Прося первых встречных. Помочь вам в поисках…

– Не первых встречных, – возмущается Тина. – Я пошла сразу к вам.

– Неважно. Если вас услышат. И решат, что вы подрываете. Боевой дух работников МАКУСА. – Тина возмущенно вдыхает воздух грудью. – Вас опять уволят. Пикери не нужны свободно мыслящие. Она хочет второй срок. Может, и третий.

Тина думает – я не буду за нее голосовать. Даже если придется выбирать из нее и… и… да хоть из нее и пикирующего злыдня. Тот хоть высасывает мозги нормальным способом, а не метафорически.

– Допустим, – продолжает мисс Джейн. – Вы найдете Грейвза. Что дальше?

Тина об этом не думала. На самом деле.

– А разве он не…

– Он может быть ранен. Быть не в себе. Ему может быть нужна. Реабилитация. Вы думаете, Пикери даст. Ему время?

– Вы говорите, что Пикери… – Тина холодеет. – Что Пикери может…

– Пикери может. Несчастный случай, скажет она. Все знают. Гриндевальд сильный маг. Побочные действия. Все такое.

– Но вы же тоже хотите его спасти. У вас ведь есть план.

– У _меня_ есть план. Мне нужно знать. Есть ли он. У вас.

Тина опускает глаза на свои колени.

– Если все и правда будет так плохо… То можно будет увезти его в… В Южную Америку, – предлагает она. – На время лечения.

– О. Вы знаете нужных. Врачей?

– Нет, – Тина чувствует себя отвратительно. Она ничего не придумала заранее. Как всегда.

– Уходите, – говорит мисс Джейн, и у Тины сжимается живот.

Она не решается поднять глаза, медленно подходит к двери – замок снова звенит. Когда она кладет пальцы на ручку, мисс Джейн говорит:

– Сегодня вечером. В баре. «Ундина». Спросите Томми.

Тина оборачивается, не веря своим ушам.

– Вы все-таки…

– Все-таки. Уходите.

Тина закрывает за собой дверь и, поднимаясь по лестнице, думает – как все-таки обманчива внешность.


	3. Семь

Сидя за столом, Тина снова разбирает бумаги. Проверяет отчеты коллег – только чтобы не браться за свой.

За отчет, который она должна предоставить Пикери завтра.

За отчет о поимке Гриндевальда.

Сейчас, когда он сидит в тюрьме под надежной охраной и тряска первых дней чуть улеглась, настало время бумажной работы – отчеты о стирании памяти, о замене воспоминаний, о ремонте города. Пикери настаивает – все должно быть задокументировано. Тщательно. И к поимке Гриндевальда это относится тоже.

Тина не знает, как все описать. Нет, она написала первую часть – про встречу с Ньютом и его… ограбление банка. Про встречу с Якобом. Дальше…

Она ведь все это уже рассказала. Лично Пикери, потом – иностранным министрам, потом – нескольким высокопоставленным аврорам. Под Витасерумом. Так в чем же проблема?

Тина запускает руки в волосы, опирается на локти. Смотрит в бумаги.

Причина – в дальнейших событиях. В Криденсе. В Гриндевальде. Тине кажется, что, если – когда – она запишет все это на бумагу, сухим канцелярским языком – «Криденс Бэрбоун, маг, 17-19 лет, дата смерти – 11 декабря 1926 года, причина смерти…» – то…

К горлу подкатывает тошнота.

Почему никто не заметил? В Конгрессе работают отличные маги. У них, на самом деле, очень хорошая система для поиска несовершеннолетних из немагических семей. И незаконное применение магии в Конгрессе тоже отслеживают отлично – закон Раппапорт, думает она.

И здесь оказались замешаны Бэрбоуны. Почти в той же роли.

Неожиданно ее осеняет.

Конгресс отслеживает детей из _не_ магических семей. В отношении же магов он более лоялен. От родителей требуется только регистрация, подача нескольких документов. Иногда – от подозрительных иммигрантов – требуют предварительного зачисления ребенка в Ильверморни.

Но для всех остальных это не обязательно. Обучать детей можно и на дому – если позволяет время. И способности. Все, что нужно – сдавать экзамены с удовлетворяющим комиссию результатом.

Ни один из детей Мэри Лу Бэрбоун не был ее родным. Всех трех она взяла из частных приютов. Дала им свою фамилию – что мешало дать им новые имена? Тем более что – Тина вспоминает – они были довольно необычными. То есть обычными – для протестантов, но…

Почему-то ей кажется, что она на верном пути.

Возможно, думает она, Криденс был из магической семьи. Потом его родители погибли и он попал в приют – откуда его забрала Мэри Лу и дала новое имя и фамилию.

Но это не объясняет… на самом деле, не объясняет многого. 

Тина рассеянно рисует карандашом в блокноте. Не настоящие рисунки – она не умеет рисовать – просто линии, круги, кривоватые узоры. Помогает сосредоточиться.

Почему ребенка позволили отдать не-магам?

Она покусывает кончик карандаша.

Почему не заметили всплески его магии?

Слишком много вопросов, думает Тина. Нужно сосредоточиться на каком-то одном. Например – на настоящем имени Криденса.

Она не знает, зачем ей это нужно. Возможно – чтобы вписать в пустую строку не «Криденс Бэрбоун», а что-то другое. У него и так отняли – магию, детство, жизнь – что Тина чувствует себя обязанной вернуть хотя бы имя. Хотя бы так.

Она встает из-за стола и идет в архив, говорит – нужно кое-что проверить, да, понимаете, да, очень нужно, хорошо, я принесу штрудель. Невысокий мужчина с бородкой – мистер Уэйверли – кладет перед ней книгу, на кожаной обложке которой выдавлены даты: 1900-2000. В самом низу – почти незаметная надпись «Реестр». Их всегда изготавливают заранее. Сразу на век.

Где-то в этой книге – ее и Куини имена.

Мистер Уэйверли уходит, возвращается с еще одной книгой, потоньше – «Список студентов и абитуриентов Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Ильверморни за 1900-1950-е годы».

Тина садится за стол в углу, листает страницы. Решает начать с реестра, с 1906 года – на всякий случай. Выписывает все подозрительные имена. Список довольно внушительный – и это только за этот год. Криденсу было самое меньшее шестнадцать, думает она, значит, еще четыре года. Когда она заканчивает писать, у нее едва не отваливается запястье – Тина массирует его с внутренней стороны, проводит пальцем по голубой жилке.

Со списком легче – нужно только сверить имена. Она вычеркивает тех, кто поступил. Список имен на листке сокращается.

Пару раз она останавливается, смотрит в книгу, на пометки «Отчислен» или «Переведен в иное учебное заведение» или «Переведен на домашнее обучение». Их она не вычеркивает, рисует галочку напротив номера.

Наконец, со списками покончено. Из почти шестидесяти фамилий невычеркнутыми остались семь. Три из них – с галочкой.

Колин Бёрк. Отто Фаркаш. Лоуренс Райли. Майкл Маклеллан. Марк О’Брайан. Моэнс Линнхольм. Вертер Гордон.

Кто-то из них, думает Тина, складывая листок и пряча его во внутренний карман пальто, кто-то из них может быть Криденсом. Нет. Кто-то из них – Криденс. 

Она избегает слова «был».

Тина спускается вниз, на нужный этаж, идет к своему столу. Кажется, ее отсутствия никто не заметил. Хотя вряд ли, – тут же думает она. Ее не было слишком долго. 

Она откладывает чужие отчеты в сторону и возвращается к своему. После посещения архива писать становится легче, и она пишет – размашистым почерком, временами оставляя кляксы (Куини до сих пор над ней за это посмеивается – не всерьез, конечно же) – о том, как искала Ньюта и Якоба. Как пришла – ввалилась – на собрание. 

Тина кусает кончик пера, вспоминает – не допрос, нет.

Тюрьму.

Ньюта, который сидел, прислонившись к колонне, и рассказывал об обскурах. О той девочке из Судана, которой было восемь. Которой никогда не будет девять.

Тина думает – а ведь Конгресс допустил почти то же самое и с Криденсом. Только в его случае тюрьмой была приемная семья. Конец в обоих случаях был почти одинаков.

Она заносит перо, чтобы продолжить писать, как раздается голос. Кто-то, стоя в дверях, применяет Сонорус – его слышно по всему этажу. Тина сидит слишком близко к выходу, и зажимает уши руками. Так все равно слышно, но становится чуть тише.

Тина предпочла бы не слышать вовсе. Потому что человек говорит – объявляет о том, что на должность временно исполняющего обязанности директора отдела магического правопорядка назначен Аврелий Вайс. Она про него слышала – не очень многое. Потомок одного из первых авроров Конгресса, женат, воевал, служит больше двадцати лет, специализируется на редких и сложных заклинаниях. Должно быть, мрачно думает она, давно метил на место Грейвза. А сейчас – почти его получил.

Всем известно, что нет ничего более постоянного, чем временного.

А Пикери не собирается искать Грейвза.

Ну уж нет, думает Тина. Я его найду.

Только бы не было слишком поздно.

Весь оставшийся день проходит на удивление спокойно – насколько это возможно в аврорате. Тину постоянно дергают, почтовые мыши опять дерутся, кто-то теряет бумаги, кто-то ставит подпись не там, кто-то забывает, какая сегодня дата – словом, самый обычный день. 

Она не спешит искать того вора, который обокрал миссис О’Флай. Один денек в окружении летучих мышей, думает она, ему не повредит. 

Когда Тина уходит, ее ловит за локоть Абернетти.

– Тина, – говорит он, и она напрягается, ожидая повторения вчерашнего разговора. – Где Куини? Ее не было сегодня.

– Она заболела.

Это ложь. Но Абернетти, кажется, этого достаточно.

– Передай ей, чтобы побыстрее выздоравливала, – он поправляет галстук.

– Хорошо.

Как будто это помогло бы, будь Куини и в самом деле больна.

– И, Тина? Передай ей, – он мнется. – Привет. От меня.

О.

– Конечно, – Тина улыбается.

Бедный Абернетти. Он совсем не во вкусе Куини. Она водит его за нос, думает Тина, сбегая по ступенькам, а он и рад.

*

Бар «Ундина» – в Бруклине, и ей приходится воспользоваться трамваем, чтобы успеть вовремя. Мисс Джейн не сказала точное время, но Тина не хочет опоздать. Лучше уж прийти заранее. 

Тина спрашивает Томми у бармена, и тот молча зовет ее за собой. Ведет за стойку, показывает на маленькую дверцу, и Тина чувствует себя невероятно глупо, проползая в проход на четвереньках. 

Дверь за ней закрывается, и Тина остается в темноте – ненадолго. Она зажигает огонек на конце палочки и сползает вниз по узкой лестнице – пока не чувствует, что может встать в полный рост. К счастью, ступени чистые. Она спускается вниз – лестница делает поворот дважды, направо и налево, и оказывается в небольшой светлой комнате. Она круглая, вся в светлых, ярких тонах – желтый и красный, немного белого и бежевого. Длинный диван у стены напротив, два кресла по бокам, множество подушек, в том числе и на полу. Большой пушистый ковер. Справа от лестницы – дверь, из-за которой доносится шум льющейся воды.

В комнате никого нет, и Тина проходит, гася огонек, садится на одно из кресел, складывая руки на коленях.

Из двери рядом с лестницей выходит мужчина, на ходу отряхивая руки, замечает Тину и замирает. Хмурится.

– Вы кто? – резко спрашивает он.

– Привет, – неуверенно отвечает Тина. Она уже не уверена, что действительно попала туда, куда нужно. Она ведь ничего не перепутала? – Я Тина. Тина Голдштейн.

– А, – лицо мужчина разглаживается, и он подходит ближе, садится на диван, широко расставляя колени. – Джейн говорила, что вы придете. Просто не ждал вас так рано.

Тина краснеет.

Возможно, стоило опоздать.

– Остальные скоро придут, – говорит мужчина. – Тогда и поговорим. Я Томми, – он протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия. Она на удивление узкая и мягкая, почти женская.

Повисает неловкое молчание. Тина сидит, теребя полу плаща, Томми смотрит куда-то в стену и задумчиво поглаживает себя по губам.

Тина уже готова сказать – или сделать – что-нибудь глупое, но на лестнице раздаются шаги и в комнату заходит мисс Джейн.

Сегодня она одета не так, как вчера – в клетчатые брюки и мягкий свитер, который так и хочется назвать «уютным». Нежный голубой цвет делает ее лицо еще мягче, отчего она кажется почти беззащитной. Но Тина вспоминает, как мисс Джейн разговаривала – и впечатление улетучивается. 

– Вы уже здесь, – говорит она, присаживаясь на краешек кресла. – Мило.

В это «мило» она умудряется вложить… Тина задумывается и определяет это как «весело-удивленный сарказм». 

Если так вообще можно говорить, думает она.

– Добрый вечер, – говорит Тина. – Я боялась опоздать.

Мисс Джейн не отвечает, только улыбается.

– Подождем остальных, – говорит Томми, и гладит себя по подбородку. У этого парня, думает Тина, какая-то фиксация на пальцах. Или лице. Она еще не решила.

Они сидят молча. На этот раз никто не спешит спасти Тину от неловкого молчания, и она, не зная, чем занять руки, тянет из кармана список имен. Она знает, что будет с ним делать – пройдется по приютам и изучит их учетные книги. 

Я не остановлюсь, думает Тина, поглаживая бумагу большим пальцем. Ни за что.

– Что это? – неожиданно спрашивает Томми.

– Да так, – Тина складывает список и тянется положить его в карман. – Просто. Личные дела.

Томми пожимает плечами, и снова замолкает. Мисс Джейн рассматривает свои ногти.

Комната постепенно заполняется людьми – молодой мужчина в черном, с аккуратной прической – Гарольд, совсем молоденькая девушка в слишком длинном платье – Эмили, мужчина средних лет с наполовину седой эспаньолкой – Диего. Последним приходит женщина лет сорока, невысокая, стройная, в строгом костюме и с прической по последней моде – Элайзабел.

Никто из них не называет свои фамилии.

Тина вспоминает, что некоторых уже видела – Элайзабел, кажется, работает в отделе, как-то связанном с растениями. Тина вечно забывает его название – слишком длинное и вычурное; она так до сих пор и не узнала, чем именно там занимаются. Гарольд – тоже аврор, новичок, которого перевели из Юты, Куини училась с ним на одном курсе и показывала колдографии – она, Венеция и Джим, троица неразлучных друзей. Гарольд тогда, рассказывает Куини, пытался добиться внимания Венеции и ходил за ней хвостиком, но Венецию интересовали только зелья.

Тина помнит, чем кончился этот интерес.

Венецию Фил теперь никто не назовет красивой.

Надо будет спросить у Куини, думает Тина, пишет ли она еще письма. 

*

Они пьют – каждый свое. Тина предпочитает тыквенный сок или какао. На худой конец – сливочное пиво. Ей не нравится чувствовать себя пьяной. Она однажды напилась – в первый и в последний раз в ее жизни – на выпускном балу. Ничем хорошим это не кончилось.

– С чего начнем? – спрашивает Эмили. Она выпила две порции веселящей воды и иногда хихикает. – Я предлагаю дом.

Никто не пытается спросить у Тины, что она здесь делает, или что собирается предпринять. Разговаривают, будто она всегда была здесь.

– Кабинет, – отрезает мисс Джейн.

– Нас много, – это Гарольд. – Вовсе необязательно шляться всем составом. Давайте разделимся.

Диего толкает его локтем.

– Знаешь, Гарри…

– Гарольд.

– Знаешь, _Гарри_ , обычно слова «давайте разделимся» приводят людей к чему-то ужасному. – Диего отпивает огневиски. – Например, к смерти.

– Чужой, – Элайзабел улыбается тонко, щурится. – Но, если ты так боишься, можешь пойти со мной.

Диего фыркает.

– Это обычная предосторожность.

– Диего, это не Европа. Здесь на тебя не выпрыгнет из-за угла мантикора.

Тина молчит. Будь Ньют по-прежнему в Нью-Йорке, она бы не была так в этом уверена. Кажется, она видела в его чемодане нунду – Мерлин, _нунду_. Который бродил там… бродил, в общем. Тина не решилась рассматривать его слишком долго.

– Как знать, – отвечает Диего. – Я слышал, недавно на севере снова видели вендиго.

– На севере, – говорит Эмили. – Не в центре Нью-Йорка.

– Да. Тут всего лишь обскуры и Гриндевальд. Чудесная альтернатива.

Гарольд хочет что-то сказать, но неожиданно подает голос Томми:

– Кстати о центре Нью-Йорка, – голос у него мягкий и тихий. – Пропадают дети.

По спине и шее у Тины ползет холодок. Мисс Джейн поджимает губы.

– Сожалею, Томми. Но какое отношение это имеет. К нашему делу?

– Может быть, никакое, – легко соглашается он. – Но я бы проверил.

– Проверяй.

Томми переводит взгляд на Тину.

– Поможешь? – спрашивает он, делая глоток пива. – Я слышал, у тебя хорошая раскрываемость.

Была.

Тина не знает, что ответить – ей хочется (нужно) искать Грейвза, но… эти люди – не Пикери, она пришла к ним сама. Они лучше знают, что делать. Наверное. 

Может быть, думает Тина, Томми меня проверяет.

Она пожимает плечами.

– Хорошо.

Томми лучезарно улыбается.

*

Домой она возвращается совсем поздно. Куини уже спит, на тумбочке лежит конверт – Тина берет его, выходит в светлый коридор. Продление ее лицензии на аппарацию пришло раньше, чем она ожидала.

Переодевшись в пижаму, она сидит за столом в гостиной, жуя тост. Спать отчего-то не хочется. Жаль, что я забыла отчет в Конгрессе, думает она. Сейчас бы и закончила.

Она вспоминает допрос – и тот момент, когда она поняла, что тот, кто сидит за столом напротив Ньюта – не Грейвз.

Грейвз бы никогда не спросил, как можно использовать обскура.

Тина знает это точно – она подслушала его разговор в коридоре с кем-то ей незнакомым. Не нарочно. Просто так получилось. Как и всегда.

Грейвз и незнакомец разговаривали о детях – незнакомец жаловался на дочь, которая слишком много колдует. Грейвз сказал тогда сухо: «Не вздумай ей запрещать». Незнакомец переспросил, и Грейвз ответил: «Хочешь получить обскура? Я ведь знаю, как ты… запрещаешь».

Тина тогда прижимала ладонь ко рту изо всех сил, чтобы не выдать себя.

Незнакомец пожал плечами, сказал: «Это могло бы быть даже полезным».

Тина видела, как Грейвз стиснул руки за спиной.

«Для тех, кто будет выгребать твой пепел совочком? Несомненно».

Тина тогда осторожно попятилась – и пятилась до тех пор, пока не уперлась спиной в стену. И поспешила уйти. Ей очень не понравился этот разговор. Очень.

Но она уверена – Грейвз никогда бы не посмотрел на обскура так, как смотрел Гриндевальд. 

С восхищением – возможно.

С намерением использовать – нет.

«Это паразитическая магическая сила, – она вспоминает слова Ньюта. – Которая убила ребенка».

«Если ты превратишь свою дочь в обскура, – она словно наяву слышит эти слова Грейвза – последние, которые она успела услышать, убегая из коридора. – Я лично…».

Она знает – Грейвз не женат.

Возможно, думает она, засыпая на диване, это как-то связано. Связано.

Тина роняет на пол недоеденный тост.


	4. Чулан под лестницей

В конечном итоге Тина опаздывает на работу.

Куини будет ее в восемь, и Тине кажется, что она все успеет, но шея и спина затекли от неудобной позы, да и легла она вчера слишком поздно – и в итоге все валится из рук, она едва не проливает на голые ноги кофе и, уже собираясь выходить, понимает, что надела блузку задом наперед. Куини, как всегда, безупречна – прическа, аккуратно повязанный шарфик, каблуки – но Тина не может завидовать.

Они идут рядом и, подходя к Вулворт-билдинг, Куини берет Тину под руку, ободряюще улыбается.

Когда Тина подходит к своему столу, уже почти половина десятого. На третьем этаже все так же людно, но, кажется, чуть менее шумно и как-то более организованно.

Она заканчивает отчет, стараясь особенно не вдумываться в то, что пишет, но у нее не слишком получается. Лицо Грейвза – Гриндевальда – стоит у нее перед глазами. Наконец она отдает упакованные бумаге сове и переводит взгляд на стол.

Слишком много бумажной работы, думает Тина. Ей нужно на свежий воздух. Правый висок тянет – еще не боль, но уже ощутимое неудобство.

Она открывает свой блокнот, листает страницы, пока не находит нужную. Пора заняться вором.

Тина ставит на стол табличку «Полевая работа» и уходит. 

Она не идет к Гнарлаку – не только потому, что тот сдал ее и остальных аврорам. Она понимает – тот точно так же сдал бы и Гриндевальда, появись тот в баре. Ничего личного. Нет, просто воры - птицы слишком низкого полета – когда не крадут сверхценные артефакты, разумеется.

Так что она направляется в “Бридж”.

Это один из самых старых баров города, и за всю его историю в нем успело смениться множество владельцев, но одно оставалось неизменным – выпивка, в последнее время – исключительно подпольная. Купив пару-тройку стаканов – или бутылок – нужным людям, можно было получить от них то, что нужно.

Ничего особо ценного, разумеется. 

Тина подсаживается к столу, за которым сидит тощий рыжий ирландец – Лоу. Он часто продает и покупает краденое – как он сам шутит, слишком любит вещи, по которым видно, что у них есть история, и не против помочь им ее обрести. Ни одна безделушка, как знает Тина, не задерживается у него надолго. По его лицу сложно сказать, сколько ему лет – может, двадцать, может, все пятьдесят. Иногда Тине кажется, что она замечает седину в длинных, до плеч, волосах, но потом, приглядевшись, думает – должно быть, просто что-то блеснуло на стекле стакана. Показалось.

Лоу смотрит на нее – глаза у него светло-зеленые, какого-то неприятного холодного оттенка, и Тина кладет на стол перед ним несколько монет. Лучше заплатить сразу, чем пытаться угадать, что он зачет выпить сегодня – может быть, огневиски, а может быть, и веселящую воду.

Себе Тина заказывает тыквенный сок. И, подумав, закуску – соленые крекеры с кусочками фруктов. Звучит не очень, но Тине нравится. Особенно с ананасом.

Лоу пьет – сливочное пиво – тащит у нее один крекер и рассказывает – нет, он не слышал про статуэтку гиппогрифа, но, кажется, знает, где ее найти. Неделю назад какая-то девчонка – родители оставили на домашнем обучении, а сами уехали куда-то на острова отдыхать, и ребенок пошел в разнос – хвасталась старшим приятелям, что ей не страшно пробраться в чужой дом и стащить что-нибудь. Кто-то предложил дом миссис О’Флай – все знали, что он не охраняется, и все знали, что у нее лучше не красть, но подшутить над новичком – святое дело, смеется Лоу. Тина хмурится, и он замолкает. Словом, продолжает он после очередного глотка, девочка готовилась, потом сказала, что готова – и ушла. Два дня назад, и с тех пор ее не видели.

Должно быть, снова смеется Лоу, испугалась летучих мышей и теперь не знает, что делать – трофей-то есть, но…

Тине было бы почти смешно – если бы не обстоятельства кражи. Девочка, несомненно, виновата, но те, кто поощряет подобное поведение… Она допивает сок и спрашивает, где ее можно найти.

Лоу отвечает – где-то в этом районе, называет две улицы, говорит – на какой-то из них – и всем своим видом показывает, что разговор закончен. Тина выходит из бара и понимает, что забыла крекеры.

На углу улицы ее ловит Томми – окликает сзади, подбегает трусцой.

– Пойдем? – спрашивает он, приветственно кивая, и засовывает руки в карманы короткого пальто.

Тина вспоминает вчерашний разговор – и свое согласие на помощь. 

На Манхэттене пропадают дети – из не-магических семей, но в их исчезновениях, говорит ей Томми, закидывая ногу на ногу – это было вчера – в их исчезновениях есть что-то странное. Он сквиб, и не может колдовать, но замечает проявления магии, и около домов, из которых пропали дети, есть что-то нехорошее. Словно темный след.

Тина спрашивает – почему Томми говорит об этом ей, а не пишет заявление в МАКУСА? В ответ тот пожимает плечами.

Впрочем, его нежелание, думает она, вполне объяснимо. Сейчас все внимание направлено на Гриндевальда, и только немногие авроры занимаются расследованием дел. Тем более что часы в главном холле показывают, что беспокоиться особо не о чем. Не считая Гриндевальда.

– А как же полиция не-магов? – спрашивает Тина.

– Считают, что дети просто убежали, – говорит Томми, пожимая плечами. Сам он так не считает.

Тина думает – посмотрим. 

Сейчас они идут рядом – Томми чуть впереди, проходят несколько улиц, сворачивают. Здесь в основном невысокие, в один-два этажа, частные дома, не новые – и видно, что их хозяевам не хватает средств или времени, чтобы за ними следить. На дорожке у гаража играют две девочки и собака – кажется, спаниель, Кидают друг другу мяч, смеются – но Тине кажется, что голоса у них напряженные, а собака как-то вяло машет хвостом.

Это все нервы, говорит она себе. Все в порядке.

Они проходят мимо детей, к соседнему дому. Забор вокруг него – низкий, сетчатый, немного ржавый, да и сам дом словно покрыт ржавчиной. На козырьке крыши – скол, водосток чуть прогнулся. Простая белая дверь – с мутноватым стеклом – единственное, что выглядит чистым. Кажется, ее недавно красили.

Томми стучит, игнорируя звонок. Несколько раз. Наконец, ему открывают – высокая женщина, выше Тины, с какой-то встрепанной прической и темными кругами под глазами. Выглядит она очень уставшей и словно бы испуганной.

– Я из полиции, – говорит Томми, и достает из кармана… О Мерлин, думает Тина, он достал удостоверение полицейского не-магов? Интересные друзья у мисс Джейн.

Женщина резко кивает.

– А она?

– Она журналистка, – отвечает Томми, – из «Времен Земли», – это название ничего не говорит Тине, но женщина успокаивается. 

Женщина пропускает их в коридор, закрывает за ними дверь. Томми не дает ей ничего сказать, берет под локоть:

– Миссис Уолл, мне не хочется вас обнадеживать, но я здесь неофициально. Понимаете…

Женщина – миссис Уолл – кивает.

– Они сказали, что он просто убежал, – она ведет их в гостиную – маленькую, но опрятную; на полке над камином стоят фотографии – в отличие от колдографий, они не двигаются. Тина подходит ближе, рассматривает – изображены четверо: миссис Уолл, мужчина – видимо, муж, и двое детей, мальчик и девочка. – Что нужно просто подождать, и Карл вернется. Что девяносто девять, – ее голос срывается, – девяносто девять детей из ста просто убегают, а потом приходят домой. Но…

Томми садится рядом с ней на диван, держит за руку, гладит по спине.

– Расскажите нам все с самого начала, – говорит он, кивая Тине на кресло. Она садится, достает из кармана блокнот.

Миссис Уолл рассказывает – постоянно прерываясь, повторяя слова и цепляясь за руку Томми – как она вечером уложила Карла спать, а утром, когда пришла будить его к завтраку, он исчез – и его ботинки и курточка тоже. Никто ничего не слышал, даже Мари, которая спала в соседней комнате и которая часто просыпалась по ночам, чтобы сбегать в туалет.

Ничего интересного, думает Тина, но на всякий случай спрашивает:

– Я могу поговорить с вашей дочерью? С Мари? – миссис Уолл кивает:

– Она наверху.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Тина думает, что Карл, скорее всего, и правда убежал. Мальчики часто ищут приключений, хотя у детей волшебников больше возможностей и в самом деле их найти – но ничего страшного с ними не случается. Самое большее – пара сломанных костей, которые заживают за ночь. У не-мага, наверное, будут заживать дольше – у них ведь нет костероста.

Мари сидит в коридоре у стены, и Тина едва об нее не спотыкается. Девочка смотрит на нее – лицо бледное, темные глаза кажутся совсем большие. Она явно напугана, и Тина вдруг вспоминает тех детей на дорожке, и слова Томми – о темных следах. И еще о том, что Карл – не первый пропавший ребенок.

Соберись, говорит она себе, соберись. Не думай сейчас о Грейвзе, или о Пикери, или о Гриндевальде. Соберись и подумай о деле.

Тина садится на корточки.

– Привет, – говорит она – неуверенно. С детьми она никогда особо не ладила, на самом-то деле. – Ты Мари, да?

Девочка молчит, и Тина добавляет:

– Я Тина, из газеты. Мой друг, Томми, сейчас внизу, он…

– Я слышала, – тихо говорит Мари. – Он полицейский.

Тина кивает.

– Карл не убежал, – девочка прижимает колени к груди. – Его забрали.

По спине у Тины ползет холодок – в который раз за последнюю неделю.

– Кто? – она понижает голос, становится на колени.

Мари сглатывает и наклоняется вперед.

– Кровавые Кости, – шепчет она и оглядывается. – Потому что Карл не слушался. Потому что врал.

Тина впервые слышит это имя.

– Кто это?

Мари бледнеет еще сильнее – хотя, казалось, это невозможно.

– Он живет под лестницей. В чулане. И забирает непослушных детей, – голос Мари совсем тихий, и Тина наклоняется ближе. – И ест. Поэтому его и называют… – она всхлипывает. 

Тина готова поклясться, что про Кровавые Кости она слышит в первый раз.

– Его не существует, Мари, – она неловко гладит девочку по плечу.

– Но я видела, – Мари всхлипывает. – Я видела.

– Что ты видела?

– Я… ночью… мне не спалось, и я решила… – она останавливается и переводит дыхание. – Я решила посмотреть. Говорят, если посмотреть сквозь щелку в двери, то можно его увидеть. И я посмотрела. И… – она всхлипывает.

Никаких Кровавых Костей, разумеется, не существует – но Мари могла увидеть что-то другое. Тени в чулане, например.

– Покажешь мне чулан?

Мари мотает головой, сцепляет пальцы.

– Я могу посмотреть сама?

Мари кивает, и Тина встает, напоследок погладив ее по плечу. Они спускаются по лестнице – из гостиной до сих пор слышны приглушенные голоса – и Мари цепляется за рукав плаща Тины. Спустившись, девочка отбегает за угол, прячется.

Дверь чулана под лестницей в коридоре выглядит совершенно обычной. Даже краска на дереве не облупилась. Замка нет, и Тина тянет дверцу на себя, вставая на колени, и слышит за спиной судорожный вздох – Мари выглядывает из-за угла, и лицо у нее испуганное. Тина смотрит – чулан самый обычный; на полках – бутылки со средствами для пола и посуды, пакет с порошком, тряпки, щетки; в углу стоит старенький пылесос, рядом – чья-то пустая клетка. Судя по размеру – для хомячка или мыши. 

– Здесь никого нет, – Тина поворачивается к Мари. Та снова мотает головой.

– Он приходит ночью. Приходил. И забрал Карла, – последние слова она произносит почти шепотом.

Тина протягивает руку, трогает бутылки – надписи на них ей не известны, как и предназначение некоторых. Она берет одну, читает – «Средство для ванн», на этикетке – улыбающаяся блондинка в фартуке скребет ванну щеткой. Тина тянется, чтобы поставить ее на место, и замирает.

На стене, на том месте, что прикрывала бутылка – отпечаток ладони. Длинной, узкой, но маленькой. Слишком маленькой, как у младенца.

Но у младенцев не бывает таких длинных пальцев.

Тина ставит бутылку со средством для ванн на пол, осторожно убирает другие с полки, осматривает стену. Других следов нет, но сейчас она чувствует какой-то запах – с медным привкусом.

Тине кажется, что волосы у нее встают дыбом.

Она проводит пальцем вокруг отпечатка – он словно чуть вдавлен в стену. Света недостаточно, чтобы рассмотреть поподробнее, но того, что Тина уже увидела, достаточно для получения права применения магии для расследования.

Было бы достаточно, если бы она смогла объяснить, как она здесь оказалась. Томми дал понять – он не будет писать заявление в МАКУСА,

Кто-то кладет руку ей на плечо, и Тина подскакивает от неожиданности, ударяясь затылком о низкий потолок чулана.

– Что там? – Мари снова шепчет.

– Ничего, – быстро отвечает Тина. – Так, задумалась.

В голове у нее раздается голос мисс Джейн – «Не действуй без плана». И Тина, кажется, знает, что сделает – проберется сюда ночью. Как-нибудь. Даже не произнося это вслух, она знает, что это звучит очень глупо, но у нее нет разрешения на применение магии для подобных… занятий. С другой стороны… 

Карл – не единственный пропавший ребенок. Возможно, будет достаточно просто пройтись здесь ночью. Тина надеется, что сумеет заметить, если кто-то рядом будет творить магию. Как хорошо, думает она, что большинство заклинаний такие… заметные.

– Мари, – говорит она. – А что ты видела?

Девочка вздрагивает.

– Я увидела _его_. Он сидел… сидел прямо здесь. Весь в крови. И там было что-то белое.

– Мари! – это голос миссис Уолл. Должно быть, Томми закончил ее расспрашивать, думает Тина, спешно расставляя бутылки на полке. – Что вы делаете?

Тина выползает из чулана, встает, отряхивая брюки.

– Извините, – говорит она. – Мари просто показывала мне…

Сейчас миссис Уолл выглядит немного раздраженной – но по-прежнему испуганной. 

– Никаких Кровавых Костей не существует, – она берет Мари за руку. – Не пишите об этом в газете, – просит она. – Мне не нужно… – она закусывает губу.

Тина понимает – не-маги, скорее всего, просто посмеются над ней. И вряд ли помогут в поисках. Она кивает.

– Мы найдем вашего сына, – говорит Томми, подходя к Тине и кладя руку ей на плечо.

Миссис Уолл провожает их до порога. Мари выглядывает у нее из-за спины. Лицо у нее все еще бледное.

– Что ты видела? – спрашивает Томми, когда они отходят достаточно далеко. Двух девочек на дорожке уже нет – должно быть, ушли домой. 

Тина рассказывает про отпечаток и про запах; про историю Мари. Немного помявшись, спрашивает про ночную прогулку. Томми обводит мизинцем контур губ, прикусывает ноготь.

– Я не могу пойти, – отвечает он. – Но Эмили, кажется, свободна. Думаю, она не откажется.

Уже сворачивая за угол, Тина замечает табличку с названием улицы. Лоу сказал – на ней (или на соседней) живет та девочка, что украла статуэтку. Она останавливается.

Странное совпадение.

Томми проходит несколько шагов, прежде чем оборачивается. Вопросительно поднимает брови.

– Ты не знаешь, – спрашивает Тина, без особой, впрочем, надежды, – здесь не живет семья волшебников? С девочкой. 

Томми пожимает плечами.

– Кажется, в доме номер семнадцать, – отвечает он. – Тебе по делу? Тогда до вечера. Приходи.

Он уходит, и Тина поворачивается к нему спиной. Дом номер семнадцать – в середине улицы; с его крыльца виден дом миссис Уолл.

На ее стук никто не отвечает. Она заглядывает в ближайшее окно – комната темная и пустая, Осмотревшись по сторонам, Тина видит дорожку, ведущую на задний двор. Калитка закрыта, но забор невысокий – ей по грудь, и она легко перепрыгивает через него.

На нее не действуют отводящие глаза чары, и она видит задний двор таким, как он есть. Прямо в его середине растет ива – самая обычная, под ней – небольшой пруд; скамейка с узором на спинке стоит чуть в стороне. В дальнем углу двора – пустая клумба.

Тина подходит к пруду – под водой, на удивление прозрачной, что-то блестит. Она наклоняется.

На дне пруда лежит статуэтка гиппогрифа. На левой лапе не хватает одного когтя.

Попалась, думает Тина. Она призывает статуэтку в руки. Та неожиданно тяжелая, и Тина ставит ее на скамейку. Замирает.

Спинка скамейки покрыта не узором. Это отпечатки руки. Такие же, как и в чулане под лестницей в доме миссис Уолл.


	5. Суон

* * * 

Ее звали Суон – у нее были светлые длинные волосы, темные глаза и маленький лживый рот. Она врала каждый день – «Нет, я не брала печенье», «Я не знаю», «Это не я» − много, много, много лжи. Эта ложь накапливалась, словно густой сироп, стекала на пол, просачивалась сквозь доски пола – дом был старым, и дерево – тоже: оно шло трещинами, лопалось, расходилось в стороны, из щелей дуло, и отец Суон предлагал – «Я поменяю половицы», но все как-то откладывал дела.

Ложь капала вниз, на фундамент, проникала в него, вглубь, стараясь достигнуть земли – там, под самым центром дома, лежал он.

Он плохо помнил, как там оказался: помнил свет, тепло, какие-то цветы, чей-то смех, чей-то плач, чья-то ложь – «Я люблю тебя», «Я никогда тебя не оставлю», чья-то правда – «Он мне нужен», «Он будет хорошим сторожем», чья-то рука, которая держала его, чья-то боль – кажется, его собственная, и темнота. Потом темнота была с ним всегда – и тишина, и только иногда – скрипы, шорохи, мысли – «Какое милое ожерелье», «Где он держит деньги?», «У них даже собаки нет». Когда они шумели, он беспокоился, ворочался с боку на бок, вставал – и успокаивался только тогда, когда под зубами хрустели кости. За это хозяин гладил его по голове, и он уходил обратно, вниз, − спать.

Потом стало совсем тихо. Очень-очень тихо. Надолго. И он заснул, потому что больше никто не оставлял ему блюдце с кровью в углу подвала, никто не гладил его по голове, никто не звал его по имени.

Суон разбудила его – она не была гостьей в этом доме, но не была и его частью – кровь, которую она проливала (маленькие пятнышки на простыне – ночью ударилась носом; полоса на полу – свезла колено, капли на столе – разбила кружку), была не такой, как нужно, она не просила его – сторожи меня, она не просила его – пожалуйста, не надо. Он не знал, как к ней относиться, а она – она лгала, и поила этой сладкой вязкой ложью, она крала – но он не мог ничего сделать, потому что она крала у себя.

Однажды этой лжи стало слишком много – она затопила его, заполнила рот, ноздри, глазницы, и он встал, и он пошел – к Суон.

Она не знала – но он не мог ничего ей сделать, только смотреть, только касаться, но ей этого оказалось достаточно – испуганная, она просила его перестать, она звала родителей – но они его не видели.

Его мог видеть только хозяин. Но хозяин ушел, и вместо него теперь была Суон.  
Суон, которую он должен был защищать. Суон, которую он ненавидел – потому что вокруг неё была ложь; и он впервые не знал, что ему делать.  
Потом понял. И всё стало так легко.

* * *

Дом внутри - такой же тихий и пустынный, как и кажется снаружи. Пыли нет – Тина проводит ладонью по непокрытой столешнице – но в воздухе все равно пахнет чем-то затхлым, душным, сухим.

На скамейке во дворе она не нашла ничего – ни малейшей крупицы магии; хотя было в ней что-то, что заставляло волосы на затылке вставать дыбом. Тина проверила ее трижды, хотела – четырежды, но заметила какое-то движение в окнах второго этажа.

Статуэтку гиппогрифа Тина уменьшила заклинанием и положила в карман – так удобнее.

Сначала она обходит первый этаж – на всякий случай, чтобы не оставлять за спиной ничего потенциально опасного. Всё еще ничего – ни звука, ни движения, ни пыли… ни одного отголоска защитных заклинаний, хотя они должны быть – дом, конечно, скрыт от не-магов, но МАКУСА всё равно требует, чтобы стояла защита. Немного здоровой паранойи не повредит, говорят в отделе Контроля – и каждую неделю радуют штрафами тех, кто игнорирует предписания. Миссис О’Флай платит исправно и шутит, что купила бы абонемент, если бы могла.

Во всем доме нет ни одной колдографии, замечает Тина – ни на каминной полке, ни на стенах – только картины. Лесная опушка, из-за старого пня выглядывает заяц – все тихо и спокойно. На всякий случай Тина снимает картину с крючка – но за ней ничего нет. Она почти разочарована, но, в конце концов, чего она ждала? Сейфа, забитого темномагическими артефактами?

Чулан под лестницей она открывает с опаской, но он практически пуст – на полках – обычные мелочи для дома, ничего особенного. Следов – как в другом чулане или на скамейке – нет. 

Лестница на второй этаж – слишком узкая и крутая, подниматься по ней было бы удобнее, если бы Тина могла взяться за перила, но они справа, а в правой руке у Тины палочка. 

Единственное окно в коридоре закрыто шторами, и Тина шепчет: «Люмос». Огонёк на кончике палочки разгоняет темноту; перед ней – ряд закрытых дверей. Она прислушивается – по-прежнему ни звука, и это, по правде говоря, настораживает сильнее, чем если бы они были. Тина мысленно готовится аппарировать, если что-то пойдет не так – не обязательно далеко, на первый этаж или во двор.

Она толкает ближайшую к ней дверь – это взрослая спальня; комната пуста. Под кроватью никого нет, как и в шкафу. Вторая комната – кажется, чей-то кабинет – книжные полки до самого потолка, увядший цветок на столе, на стуле – раскрытая книга, учебник для детей по истории магии. Тина перелистывает страницы, надеясь найти какие-нибудь пометки или закладки, но ничего нет.

Перед третьей, последней, дверью она останавливается – судя по всему, это должна быть детская спальня – и, судя по всему, там кто-то есть.

Если ей не почудилось движение.

Если в доме нет скрытых комнат.

Она толкает дверь.

Это и впрямь детская – светлые стены, покрытые узором из созвездий и астрологических символов; Тина узнаёт Айн и Эль-Нат. Покрывало на узкой – на одного – кровати сбилось и свисает до пола – и, кажется, подергивается. Медленно, очень медленно, она подходит ближе и опускается на колени. 

Когда из-под кровати вылетает летучая мышь, Тина едва не запускает в неё заклинанием; животное мечется по комнате, громко хлопая крыльями, а потом исчезает.

Тина осторожно откидывает одеяло; на нее смотрит девочка – совсем ребенок, испуганный до крайности.

– Привет, - тихо говорит Тина. – Не бойся.

*

Камера для допросов – не то место, где Тина предпочла бы разговаривать с ребенком, но другого выхода нет – за нарушение протокола её не только не погладят по голове, но и, если у Серафины будет плохое настроение, пожалуй, и уволят снова, памятуя прошлые прегрешения.

Ах да, вспоминает она.

Не у Серафины. У мистера Вайса.

– Меня зовут Суон, - говорит девочка. Светлые волосы, светлые глаза – и чем-то неуловимо похожа на Модести Бэрбоун. Только старше. 

– Я не хотела, - продолжает она. Тина не торопит. Самопишущее перо тихо скрипит, на него никто не обращает внимания. – Я не думала, что он такой, я просто хотела поиграть…

– С кем? – мягко спрашивает Тина. Суон ёрзает на неудобном стуле.

– Он сказал, что не помнит, как его зовут…

– Кто – он?

– Мальчик, - Суон не смотрит на Тину; голова опущена вниз, плечи приподняты. – Мы просто хотели поиграть.

– Во что?

– Просто поиграть. Во всякое.

– И что случилось потом?

Суон обхватывает себя за локти, горбится ещё сильнее – почти касается лбом стола.

– Потом мама и папа уехали, - тихо говорит она. – И мы остались дома.

– Ты и этот мальчик?

– Да.

Тина хмурится.

Что-то не так – что-то всегда не так, конечно, но сейчас это чувство особенно сильное.

– Разве они не должны были оставить кого-нибудь с тобой? – спрашивает она.

– Наверное, – Суон поводит плечами.

– Скажи, – Тина потирает кончик носа. – А что они говорили про этого мальчика, с которым ты играла?

– Они его не видели.

Ох.

– Папа сказал, что это нормально, – продолжает Суон. – Что дети в моем возрасте часто играют с воображаемыми друзьями. Но он не воображаемый! Он настоящий, и…

Она замирает, и сильнее сжимает пальцы – Тина видит, костяшки у неё становятся совсем белые.

– Что он сделал? – спрашивает она. – Что, Суон?

– Он принес мне… принёс мне кости.

– Кости?

– Настоящие, – Суон поднимает глаза. – И все в крови.

Тина догадывается, что Суон скажет дальше. И молчит.

– Он сказал, что Броуди меня больше не обидит.

– Броуди?

– Я… – Суон снова опускает глаза и кусает нижнюю губу. – Я расскажу с начала, ладно?

Тина кивает.

– Мы играли. В рыцарей. О был рыцарем, а я принцессой, и он спросил, кто заточил меня в тюрьму. Я сказала… я пошутила, я ведь не всерьез говорила! Я сказала, что это Броуди, но он только один раз меня толкнул, когда я гуляла, и потом извинился! 

У Суон дрожат губы, и она поднимает плечи все выше.

– Я думала, мы просто играли. А потом он принес кости. Я больше не хотела играть.

С каждым ее словом в комнате становится, кажется, всё холоднее – а здесь, в подвальных помещениях МАКУСА, и без того холодно. Она бессознательно складывает руки перед собой, переплетая пальцы. Суон рассказывает – про то, как просыпалась по утрам, обнаруживая на подушке кости, как мальчик обнимал её и обещал, что больше никто её не обидит, и как с каждым днём лицо у него становилось все острее, а пальцы – всё длиннее.

Тина думает – родители девочки, скорее всего, никуда не уезжали. 

Суон говорит, что хотела сказать кому-нибудь – взрослому волшебнику, но никто из знакомых соседей её не слушал, а идти в Конгресс одна она боялась – а потом и не смогла.

– Как? – переспрашивает Тина.

– Сначала я заблудилась, – говорит Суон, выдергивая нитки из своей рубашки, – а он разозлился. Тогда я подумала… 

Тина думает – Суон, все-таки, умная девочка, хоть и по-детски наивная, но кто в таком юном возрасте был предусмотрительным и недоверчивым? Вряд ли многие.

Она не смогла дойти до Вулворт-билдинг, говорит Суон, но попыталась сделать что-нибудь, чтобы ее заметили авроры; он выпускал ее одну – иногда и ненадолго, но ей хватило времени, чтобы украсть статуэтку.

– Подожди, – Тина потирает рукой шею, – а как же «Бридж»? 

– «Бридж»?

Нет, говорит Суон, она никуда не ходила, только к миссис О’Флай; она знает, что красть плохо, но она ведь не по-настоящему украла. Только чтобы её заметили.

Тина не понимает, что происходит – общая картина произошедшего разбита на мелкие кусочки, но мозаику из них склеить не получается – они не подходят по размеру и по форме, а часть, кажется, и вовсе не отсюда.

– Суон, – спрашивает она. – А когда появился этот… мальчик?

Суон, слегка расслабившаяся было, сейчас напрягается снова.

– Осенью, – вспоминает она, но голос неуверенный. – В сентябре… кажется.

Тина пытается вспомнить, было ли что-то в сентябре – какие-нибудь происшествия или просто упоминания в газетах – но у нее не идеальная память, а событий в последнее время было слишком много. Голова начинает болеть – левый висок, у уха, немного – лоб, и хочется прижаться к чему-нибудь холодному, но нельзя. Не сейчас; потом, когда все закончится, она вернется домой и выпьет зелье, ляжет спать – а завтра будет новый день.

Мысли путаются в голове, и она трет ладонью глаза – словно это поможет. Суон продолжает говорить, перо – поскрипывать.

Мир расплывается.

*

– Проснитесь, Тина, – говорит кто-то. Голос знакомый, только звучит почему-то приглушенно – словно они под водой.

Голова всё ещё болит, но она открывает глаза – медленно-медленно.

Она лежит на полу, понимает Тина, – он твердый и очень грязный, и она осторожно приподнимается на локтях, чувствуя, как начинает кружиться голова – и, кажется, её тошнит. Она тянется за палочкой – но в кармане пальто ее нет, и в брюках тоже, и на полу, и…

Её взгляд цепляется за чужой ботинок; она смотрит выше и не верит своим глазам.

– Добрый вечер, Тина, – мистер Грейвз – живой, немного потрепанный, с отросшей бородой – но живой, – мистер Грейвз сидит на полу, привалившись к стене, и слабо улыбается. – Или сейчас день?


	6. Кровь и кости

– Вы живы, – выдохнула Тина, приподнимаясь на локтях. – Мистер Грейвз, вы живы.

В воздухе пахло пылью и чем-то затхлым – как в помещении, дверь в которое не открывали очень, очень долго, и от этого запаха и недостатка свежего воздуха голова у Тины болела только сильнее, но сейчас ей было не до этого. На грязном бетонном полу, прислонившись к стене, сидел Персиваль Грейвз – живой, и этого было достаточно.

– Как вы здесь оказались, Тина?

Она села, прижав руку ко рту – к горлу подкатила тошнота. Голос Грейвза звучал тихо и устало – и немного снисходительно; в любой другой ситуации Тина бы, наверное, обиделась на него за такое, но не сейчас.

– Я не помню, – ответила она и закашлялась. – Я была на допросе…

– Во что вы опять ввязались, Тина?

Она сглотнула кислый комок в горле.

Конечно же, Грейвз не мог знать обо всём, что произошло за время его отсутствия – и, особенно, о том, что случилось… три дня назад? четыре? Тина потрясла головой – с трудом верилось, что с момента поимки Гриндевальда прошло так мало времени. Или всё-таки больше?

Она поняла, что не помнит, когда в последний раз смотрела на календарь.

– Гриндевальда схватили, – сказала она.

Сначала – приятные новости, решила она.

Грейвз, потиравший своё колено, замер.

– Схватили?

– Неделю назад, – неуверенно ответила Тина. – Кажется, неделю.

– Это невозможно. – Грейвз тряхнул головой, отбрасывая со лба волосы. – Он был здесь вчера.

– Гриндевальд в тюрьме. Я видела своими глазами, как его схватили, и…

– Тина, – резко сказал Грейвз. – Вы думаете, я не узнаю Гриндевальда?

– Но… Я не понимаю, – сдалась она, прижимая ладонь к глазам.

Какое-то время Грейвз молчал. Тина, рассматривала его, поглаживая пальцами висок – голова болела, а тошнота, хоть и притихла, всё же никуда не ушла. Грейвз – измученный и усталый, словно давно не спал, с отросшими волосами и небритый, – выглядел… она не смогла подобрать слова. Видеть его таким было странно, и вовсе не только потому, что Грейвз никогда не позволял себе подобную небрежность – во внешности и одежде. Нет, подумала Тина, должно быть, это из-за того, что на этот раз она знала, что этот Грейвз – настоящий.

– Расскажите мне, – попросил он, подтягивая колено к груди. 

Тина, сглотнув кислый комок в горле, осторожно придвинулась ближе, прижалась к стене – та была холодной и немного влажной, но это было хорошо.

– Когда? – он недоумевающе взглянул на неё, и она повторила: – Когда Гриндевальд вас похитил?

– Двадцать первого ноября.

Она вспомнила – было полнолуние, и утренние газеты сообщали о нескольких нападениях вервольфов на границе Канады; в тот же день Грейвз с командой опытных авроров отправился проверить проклятый отель в Колорадо – и вернулся через три дня, сообщив об успехе. Тогда Тина смотрела на него – и на авроров, принимавших поздравления от коллег, и завидовала, что не может оказаться на их месте, что из-за того инцидента с Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, о котором она, впрочем, нисколько не жалела, она лишилась своего аврорского значка и вынуждена возиться с бумагами.

Значит, тогда это был уже не Грейвз.

Ей стало стыдно за то, что она это не поняла, но, с другой стороны, он вёл себя как обычно.

Никто не заметил подмены.

Она начала рассказывать – возможно, слишком торопливо, постоянно извиняясь и перебивая сама себя, потому что вспоминала мелкие детали, которые казались ей отчего-то крайне важными – какая была погода в тот день, что именно сказала Пикери и о чём сообщал астрологический прогноз в «Нью-Йорк Гоуст». Грейвз слушал, не перебивая и прикрыв глаза; когда она начала рассказывать о том, как встретила Ньюта Скамандера, он уронил голову ей на плечо. Тина вздрогнула.

– Продолжайте, – попросил он. – Надеюсь, вы не против, что я…

– Нет-нет, – быстро сказала Тина. – Всё в порядке.

Он издал слабый смешок и ей стало неловко за свои слова: положение, в котором они оба оказались, никак нельзя было назвать «всё в порядке».

Голова Грейвза на её плече была неожиданно тяжёлой, тёплое дыхание согревало шею.

Когда она назвала имя Криденса, Грейвз напрягся; когда заговорила об обскуре – отстранился от неё и посмотрел ей в глаза. Тина подумала – он скажет о том, что обскуров – и обскуриалов – не было в Америке несколько столетий, но он промолчал, только нахмурился и закусил губу.

Только когда она рассказала о том, как поймали Гриндевальда, он прервал её, покачав головой.

– Этого не может быть, – сказал он, – Гриндевальд был здесь вчера.

– Где – здесь?

Грейвз вздохнул.

– Наверное, мне стоит рассказать всё с самого начала, не так ли? – он откинул голову назад, прижимаясь затылком к стене, и Тина машинально повторила его жест. Прохлада успокаивала, а тошнота, кажется, ушла уже давно – просто она не сразу это заметила, увлекшись рассказом.

Только запах пыли теперь чувствовался сильнее. 

Грейвз говорил, и она слушала, закрыв глаза – отчего-то так было легче.  
Гриндевальд поджидал их в засаде неподалёку от отеля и, конечно же, легко справился со всеми. Не убил никого и даже не ранил. Грейвз сказал – он только сейчас узнал об этом.

Тине стало не по себе, когда она поняла, что все эти дни – почти месяц – он провел, не зная, что его подчинённые живы.

Гриндевальд, конечно же, ничего ему не сказал – зачем?

Большую часть времени Грейвз спал – Гриндевальд погрузил его в магический сон, во время которого не хочется ничего, а время течёт быстро. Единственным, что всё ещё напоминало Грейвзу о том, что он жив, был сам Гриндевальд – и этот подвал, в котором тот иногда оставлял его – «Проветрить голову», сказал Грейвз с насмешливой интонацией, и Тина поняла, что он передразнивает Гриндевальда.  
Выходило у него до жути похоже.

Поначалу, продолжил Грейвз, он отказывался говорить – но Империо развязывает язык лучше, чем веритасерум. От сыворотки можно защититься, если знать как – Грейвз знал. От Империо защититься было нельзя, и Грейвз рассказал ему обо всём, что знал.

Закончив рассказ, Грейвз запустил руку в волосы, массируя затылок. Тина не знала, что сказать ему – утешить? Как бы он не принял это за насмешку, подумала она, после того, как она призналась, что никто не заметил, что Персиваль Грейвз, каждый день приходивший в Конгресс, улыбающийся мадам Президент, своим подчинённым и просто случайным людям – не тот, за кого себя выдаёт.

Гриндевальд сыграл свою роль хорошо.

Пожалуй, даже слишком.

Тина, потянувшись, положила ладонь ему на плечо и несильно сжала пальцы.

Грейвз не смотрел на неё, но и не отстранялся, так что она не убрала руку.

Они молчали, и Тина воспользовалась этой паузой, чтобы осмотреться – и чтобы не думать слишком много. 

Подвал был довольно большим – узким, но длинным, его дальние углы были почти неразличимы в темноте. Окон видно не было, но откуда-то шёл свет – слабый и тусклый, он освещал только небольшую часть подвала – ту, в которой находились Грейвз и Тина. На расстоянии в пару футов он резко обрывался, словно упирался в невидимую стену, за которой начиналась темнота.

Чем дольше она всматривалась в эту темноту, тем сильнее ей стало казаться, что там кто-то есть.

Кто-то… не совсем живой.

Она вспомнила следы на земле под окном дома миссис О’Флай – борозды, оставленные очень длинными и тонкими пальцами; потом – отпечатки на стене в чулане под лестницей. И скамейку.

Статуэтка гиппогрифа, которую она, уменьшив, положила в карман, тоже исчезла.

У Тины снова заболела голова.

Кажется, подумала она, за последний месяц у меня болела голова чаще, чем за весь прошедший год.

Тревожное чувство чужого враждебного присутствия никуда не ушло, но словно отодвинулось на второй план – и Тина подумала: а ведь мне не страшно.

Страшно ей было, когда она стояла на стуле в камере смертников в подвалах Конгресса; страшно было, когда обскур бушевал на улицах Нью-Йорка; страшно было, когда авроры по приказу Пикери убили его – и Криденса. 

Её не покидало ощущение, что она что-то забыла. Что-то очень важное.

Плечо Грейвза под её рукой дрогнуло, и он поднял голову.

– Я должен извиниться, Тина.

– За что? – она посмотрела на него, закусив верхнюю губу.

– Я не сказал вам всего.

Он наклонился к ней, и она ощутила его дыхание на своей щеке – холодное.

Когда она дёрнулась назад, он схватил ее за шею одной рукой, сильно сдавливая пальцы. Стало нечем дышать, и Тина, ощутив, как к лицу приливает кровь, а кончики пальцев начинает покалывать, схватилась за плечи Грейвза, пытаясь отстраниться.

Она никогда, на самом деле, не дралась ни с кем – вот так, без магии. В детстве, на первых курсах Ильверморни, была парочка мальчишек, которые задирали её, и девочки были тоже, но никто не заходил дальше тычков и подножек. Они были магами, они все, и это означало случайно перевёрнутые котлы, проклятия, вычитанные из книжек, одолженных у старшекурсников или одолженных тайком у родственников – но ничего серьёзного.

Тина привыкла полагаться на свою магию – но без палочки она была так же беспомощна, как и первокурсница-Тина, выучившая одно-единственное заклинание для превращения дерева в сталь.

Грейвз даже сейчас, после месяца плена, был сильнее её. Тина не могла его оттолкнуть, и он всё сильнее сжимал пальцы; перед глазами у неё сначала заплясали тёмные точки, а потом всё потемнело.

*

Кто-то ударил её по щеке.

– Тина!

Она застонала, не открывая глаза. Всё болело – голова, горло, почему-то плечи. Щёку жгло от удара.

– Мисс Голдштейн, откройте глаза!

Тина неохотно приоткрыла веки, и по глазам больно ударил яркий свет. Она зажмурилась.

– Выключи эту лампу, Лиз, – сказал кто-то. Голос был странно знакомым.  
Даже зажмурившись, она почувствовала, что в комнате – в комнате ли? – стало темнее и, сухо сглотнув, открыла глаза.

Склонившийся над ней Диего облегчённо вздохнул.

– Ну и вляпались же вы, мисс Голдштейн.

Она села, прижимая основание ладони – приятно-холодное – к виску, чувствуя, как под кожей тяжело и сильно бьётся жилка. В горле было сухо, а слюна, которую она всё-таки как-то смогла сглотнуть, была горькой. Она огляделась, стараясь не слишком сильно вертеть головой.

– Где мы? Что… – она закашлялась, и висок пронзило болью. – Что произошло?

Диего помог ей подняться и придержал за плечо, когда она пошатнулась.

– Где мистер Грейвз? – спросила она, так и не дождавшись ответа на свой первый вопрос. – Он…

– Мы всё ещё его не нашли, – Диего нахмурился. – Пожалуй, вам лучше сесть, мисс. Выглядите вы… – он замялся, подбирая слово.

– Паршиво, – закончила за него Тина, опираясь рукой на ближайшую стену.

Он хмыкнул.

– Держи.

Элайзабел, оказывается, умела ходить очень, очень тихо на своих каблуках – у самой Тины так никогда не получалось. Она с благодарностью взяла кружку с прохладной водой, отхлебнула – стало легче. В голове немного прояснилось.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Элайзабел поправила причёску, хоть на взгляд самой Тины в этом не было нужды.

Тина покачала головой.

– Я не понимаю, – призналась она. – Что произошло?

Диего подвинул ей стул – жёсткий и неудобный, но сидеть всё равно было лучше, чем стоять. Она слабо улыбнулась ему.

Элайзабел, очевидно, решила взять дело в свои руки.

– Диего решил, что твоя помощь нам бы не помешала, – она скрестила руки на груди. – И отправился тебя искать. Спросил у Томми, где тот видел тебя в последний раз, и пошёл. Я едва успела поймать его в момент аппарации.

Диего недовольно скривил губы.

– Ты лежала здесь, на полу, и Диего…

– Привёл тебя в чувство, – резко сказал он. – Что с тобой было?

– Я… я нашла Суон, и мы аппарировали в Конгресс, – неуверенно начала Тина. Что-то опять было не так.

Интересно, подумала она, будет ли у меня хоть что-то так, как должно?

– Я начала допрашивать её, и потом…

– И потом?.. – Элайзабел наклонилась вперёд, и Тина ощутила запах её духов; к её удивлению, Элайзабел пахла не цветами и не розовой водой, а чем-то свежим, как лес после дождя.

– Потом я очнулась в подвале. – Когда она рассказывала, всё это казалось таким… глупым. – Там был мистер Грейвз.

Скулы Элайзабел заострились, а Диего резко выпрямился.

– Он сказал, что… – она снова закашлялась. – Сказал, как его схватил Гриндевальд. Это было двадцать первого ноября. В полнолуние.

– Полнолуние было девятнадцатого. – Диего смотрел на неё, нахмурившись. – Я помню.

– Да, – кивнула Элайзабел. – Девятнадцатого. Тогда как раз открыли новый театр. И на юге видели стаю вервольфов.

– На севере, – слабо возразила Тина. – Они были на севере, на границе с Канадой, и в тот день мистер Грейвз отправился в Колорадо.

Диего и Элайзабел переглянулись.

– По-моему, – сказал Диего, подходя ближе, – вам, мисс, лучше показаться медику.

Медику, подумала Тина, ну конечно.

Тогда её точно отстранят от дела.

– Ей не нужен медик.

Голос Элайзабел прозвучал неожиданно резко, и Тина вздрогнула.

– Я же говорила тебе не торопиться, – Элайзабел повернулась к Диего. Он был выше почти на полголовы, но она всё равно умудрялась смотреть на него сверху вниз. – Не убивать это…

– Убивать?

– Лиз.

– Убивать _что_?

Элайзабел, повернувшись к Тине, сжала губы.

– Оно на кухне, – она махнула рукой в дальний конец коридора. – Иди и смотри. 

Мысли у Тины путались.

Она встала – Диего помог ей, придержав за локоть, но она отдёрнула руку, словно обжёгшись.

Запнувшись и едва не упав, она схватилась за косяк двери.

На полу кухни лежал… возможно, отрешённо подумала Тина, когда-то это было ребёнком. Длинное, бледное тело, неестественно искривлённый позвоночник, такие же длинные руки и ноги – с острыми когтями. Он лежал спиной ко входу, и она, дрожа и держась за стену, обошла его, чтобы посмотреть.

Чтобы увидеть лицо.

Это был мальчик – когда-то был.

Она прижала ладонь ко рту, борясь с тошнотой.

У него не было носа – но вместо него была не впадина, а просто гладкая кожа, чуть выступающая там, где находились ноздри; глаза были маленькие, и на веках не было ресниц. Бровей не было тоже; волосы остались только на голове – маленький чёрный хохолок.

Бледные тонкие губы были чуть приоткрыты, и за ними виднелись мелкие острые зубы.

– Извини, – подошёл Диего. – Но так было нужно.

– Что это? – она не обернулась, продолжая смотреть на…

Она даже не знала, как это назвать.

Элайзабел взяла её за руку и заставила отвернуться.

– Старые традиции, – сказала она, – умирают медленно. Ты знаешь, что раньше делали со сквибами? 

Тина знала.

По истории магии у неё всегда было Выше ожидаемого.

Когда на пятом курсе ей попался билет с вопросом про Салемский процесс, она получила Превосходно.

В той же книге, в которой она читала про Салем, была глава, полностью посвященная сквибам. Тина не хотела её читать – было уже поздно, но её затянуло с первых же слов.

После этого ей неделю снились кошмары. 

– Они… все выглядят так?

– Иногда.

Маги – в любой стране – всегда были приверженцами традиций. А в Америке было множество переселенцев, которые привезли свои традиции с собой и, конечно же, не отбросили их в угоду прогрессу.

Переселенцы и беженцы из Восточной Европы были, на взгляд Тины, самыми консервативными.

Раньше, если в семье рождался сквиб, его убивали.

Но не сразу.

Ждали, пока кто-нибудь не начнёт строить дом – на новом месте, на новой земле.  
Для защиты дома нет ничего лучше, чем заклятия, завязанные на крови. А ещё дому нужен страж – кто-то, кто прогонит прочь незваных гостей, когда хозяин в отъезде. Или, если они окажутся слишком настойчивыми…

Такому стражу не нужно много – молоко и мёд, и немного крови.

Даже само описание ритуала в книге было жутким, хотя оно, конечно, не содержало ничего, не предназначенного для чтения детям – иначе бы книга стояла в запретной секции; там, к счастью, не было рисунков, иначе кошмары Тины снились бы далеко не одну неделю.

Именно тогда, лёжа без сна в спальне девочек, она решила стать аврором.

Возможно, это было наивно и глупо, но она не хотела, чтобы страдали те, кто не в силах защитить себя – как эти дети, чьих имён теперь, наверное, никто и не вспомнит.

И вот один такой ребёнок лежал сейчас на маленькой кухне, мёртвый, и это происходило сейчас. В двадцатом веке. В Америке.

В стране, чьё магическое сообщество уверяло весь мир в том, что оно исключительно прогрессивно.

Что закон Раппапорт – вынужденная, но гарантирующая безопасность мера.  
Тина подумала – а ведь, возможно, Гриндевальд был прав.

Кого защищает этот закон?

Она вспомнила Криденса, список имён, выписанный на бумажку, Мари. 

Не детей, подумала она.

И вряд ли взрослых.

– Почему вы называете его «оно»?

Элайзабел отвела глаза – кажется, впервые с момента их знакомства.

– Так легче, – за неё ответил Диего. – Я видел их раньше. В Испании.

Он почесал свою эспаньолку, и Тина вспомнила Грейвза – и его отросшую щетину, почти бороду, такую же чёрно-белую, наполовину седую. 

– Всё, что я рассказала…

– Не произошло.

Тина кивнула.

Конечно же.

Было глупо надеяться.

Всё это было сном – или, скорее, порождение воспалённого сознания, чей владелец медленно умирал от яда.

Всё это было в моей голове, повторила Тина, со всей силы сжимая руку в кулак – так, чтобы ногти вонзились в ладонь. Боль отрезвляла.

– А Суон?

– Та девочка? Наверху.

По тону Элайзабел Тина поняла, что ничего хорошего она не увидит.

Но она должна была посмотреть.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, она провела рукой по стене – на пальцах остались грязные пятна. Пыль здесь не вытирали очень давно. 

В родительской спальне она мельком заметила горку костей на полу – чистых и белых, и поспешно отвела взгляд.

Иногда молока с мёдом и кровью стражам не хватало. А хозяева зачастую смотрели сквозь пальцы на то, что нарушители куда-то пропадали. Всё равно их почти никто не искал.

Грабить дома других волшебников в старые времена решались немногие.

В последнее время краж становилось всё больше.

Ну и пусть, подумала Тина, толкая дверь в детскую, пусть крадут, только бы все были живы.

В комнате было темно и пыльно. Пахло разложением – вязкий сладковатый запах, оставлявший долгий привкус на языке.

Суон лежала на кровати спиной к двери, её длинные светлые волосы спадали вниз, едва не касаясь пола. Даже так, в полумраке, на её коже – ухе, щеке, шее – были видны трупные пятна.

Аккуратно закрывая дверь, словно боясь разбудить ребёнка, Тина подумала – что из того, что она видела во сне, было правдой?

Что на самом деле случилось с Грейвзом?

Потом она вспомнила о другом.

«Мы просто хотели поиграть».

Дети всегда остаются детьми, даже когда они мертвы.

А жестокие игры… взрослые, в конце концов, не лучше.

– Пойдемте, мисс, – когда она спустилась, Диего взял её под локоть. – Кажется, нам всем нужно выпить.

Она не возражала.


End file.
